I don't care if heaven won't take me back
by zaxxx
Summary: Esta es nuestra rutina, día y noche tratamos de sobrevivir. Nunca se acaba. Él siempre me cuenta que estas calles estaban abarrotadas de gente, gente que vivía su vida sin más. Eso debe haber estado bien. (Capítulos cortos. Detenido hasta que el fic gane popularidad o yo tenga inspiración.)


N/A: Este fic no me dejaba dormir, así que he aquí la adaptación versión Ishida y Karin. Antes que nada les digo que esto no es un fic de romance.

Los reviews son gratis, así que díganme lo que piensan. Sobre el título, no se me ocurrió otro y además escuchaba la canción Angel with the Shotgun de The Cab mientras escribía esto, aunque la Angel de Robbie Williams también sirve por si quieren escucharla. LOL

Terminando las notas, le quiero dedicar esto a Gwen Jeen White quien, aparte de ser la que me pidió que posteara este fic, es una de mis fickers favoritas. ¡Espero que te guste!

Disclaimer - The Last of Us es propiedad de Nauthy Dog, mientras que Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo.

* * *

 **VERANO**

El primer acto que marcó la vida de Uryuu había sido uno que, días y años más tarde, repercutió en su vida de tal manera que formó a la persona que es hoy.

No fue algo de largo plazo como la inexplicable relación de frialdad que mantuvo su padre con él desde que tenía memoria, ni haber sido acosado por las palabras desagradables de otros niños durante su infancia. Lo que cambió de manera radical la vida de Uryuu Ishida fue la muerte de su madre cuando él tenía tan solo nueve años.

Desde ese instante, los buenos momentos en su día disminuyeron y su razón de vivir se volvió inexistente. Básicamente se manejaba por el mismo impulso que los animales, inclusive era uno de los cientos de personas que actuaba como un depredador más. Comenzó a hacerse de armas para evitar que otros las usaran en su contra, ésa era su rutina para mantener a salvo su vida.

Sin embargo, la nostalgia solía acecharlo y sus pensamientos a veces lo remontaban hacia atrás, a su imborrable pasado, para revivir aquel día una vez más.

Kanae se estaba desangrando delante de él, que apoyado de brazos y rodillas sobre la tierra y grama del descampado, solamente pudo presenciar lo que a futuro se volvería la mayor tragedia de su vida. Con sus jadeos entrecortados, provocados por las violentas aberturas por las balas en su estómago, ella intentó arrastrarse en una acción protectora para cubrir a su hijo de un posible ataque. Sin embargo, el soldado que la había herido la remató de un disparo en la cabeza antes de lograr su último deseo.

Todavía entre sueños, Uryuu se tocó la frente al sentir las gotas de sudor del calor del verano, además mezcladas con el sudor de su nerviosismo, ante los no gratos recuerdos. Incluso después de años, cuando palpaba su frente aún creía estar tocando la sangre de su madre que salpicó hasta llegar a su rostro.

Despertó de malhumor por lo mismo, al recordar la cerca que estaba esa vez la voz de su distante padre, que lo salvó en aquel entonces con una perfecta puntería a la cabeza del soldado que planeaba acabar su infantil vida.

Y también gran parte de su molestia era debido a que acababan de tocar a su puerta.

Alzó la cabeza y con las manos se talló los ojos, levantándose de sofá de la insalubre habitación. Acomodó las gafas sobre sus ojos y abrió la puerta del lugar para dejar pasar a una joven que, por su aspecto, le podía alcanzarle en edad.

La molestia que le daba la repentina interrupción a su sueño, hizo que ni siquiera la saludara.

—Buenos días, Ishida —ella dijo con una sonrisa burlona en la boca.

Mirándola entrar al interior, y sin la sombra de su cuerpo al estar de frente a ella, notó que traía un corte con sangre seca en su frente y a pesar de eso una mirada de autosuficiencia.

Suspiró, cerró la puerta y volteó a tiempo para verla sacar una botella de su mochila y usar el pequeño vaso de su mesa para servirse.

—¿No quieres un poco? —hizo un gesto con el vaso en la mano.

Ishida giró el rostro en señal de negación, se tocó la frente con la mano izquierda para acomodarse los mechones de cabello y bufó, contrariado entre sentir preocupación por las heridas de la joven o enojo con ella por dejarse hacer.

—¿Puedes explicarme?

No se interrumpió para contestarle. Terminó de dar el segundo sorbo, acabando el vaso medio lleno, apoyó la base del cristal en la mesa sin soltarlo y solo después le contestó.

—Teníamos que hacer una entrega.

—Nosotros —Ishida remarcó el pronombre plural— teníamos que hacer una entrega.

—Me las arreglé bien —ella rueda los ojos porque el no parecía tan decidido esa mañana—. Además me dijiste que querías estar solo. ¿No?

Ishida decidió dejar la reprimenda en segundo plano, para evitar que le echara sus palabras en la cara. Fue hacia el cajón ubicado al costado de la ventana y tomó el improvisad kit de primeros auxilios que tenía en una vieja caja de cartón, dejándolo en la mesa frente a ella para que se limpiara. No tenía mucho caso colocarse una venda o hacer algo más que desinfectar la zona, ya que el golpe no era muy grande y era un caso perdido intentar cubrirlo cuando pronto posiblemente aparecerían más.

Eso decía la joven, él por su parte siempre vendaba sus heridas por muy sencillas que parecieran.

—¿Cómo pasó? —inquirió el joven.

—Por qué, más bien.

—O por quiénes, tal vez es la pregunta correcta —expresó resentido.

Le parecía un hecho desconcertante que alguien como Arisawa hubiera terminado herida en una lucha contra un solo atacante. No, en realidad era difícil creer que incluso entre un par lograran flaquearla, aunque siendo ese el caso, significaba que sus atacantes ya estaban muertos.


End file.
